By Any Means Possible To Stop The Unstoppable
by OMEGA2
Summary: Complete! Chapter 10 up. A new threat and old foes put Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in the most dangerous situation they've ever faced. Ron must face his destiny to save everyone. KR in the end. Please RR since this is my first Kim Possible fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the property of the Disney Company/Organization as well as all of the characters within the show itself. The song "Call Me, Beep Me" is sung by Christina Millian and owned by either her or the Disney Company/Organization. However characters not involved in the show Kim Possible are the intellectual property of myself. If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer (i.e. spelling) I will correct or amend it as it is brought to my attention. As a little additional note, I could not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible because I'm just too poor and any attempts to sue me would be a waste of time and money on a lawyer since you wouldn't get anything of value.

Author's Note: I'm mainly a Digimon fanfic writer but with the disappointing third season and the fact that there are no new seasons on television as well as the fact the most of the available ideas have already been discussed and written about repeatedly I decided to try something new. I found Kim Possible to be a very good cartoon series and thought it would be fun to start writing fanfics for it, so please be kind because this is my first Kim Possible fanfic attempt. I will attempt to include the theme song into a chapter near the end of this fic. As for the names Omega and Alpha, the Omega does not refer to my penname but rather to the Greek alphabet. Any and all reviews are welcome, I could really use the comments as a foundation so the criticism could be very helpful. Also I need ideas to help me get through this as well as other possible (no pun intended) fanfics in the future. Have fun and thanks for reading!!!

By Any Means Possible... To Stop The Unstoppable

Fade In: The scene, a high-tech lab at a classified location. An army guard walks into a room after punching in a security code on the key pad by the door. Inside the rooms was an illuminated blue floor with red lasers crisscrossing the room at every conceivable angle to prevent most movement by intruders. The lasers disappear and the floor becomes dull in color after the guard's code in accepted by the security system. He enters the room and surveys the room thoroughly to make sure there was no suspicious activity. He flashed his handheld flashlight in back of several large machines taking up the better part of the room due to their enormity as well as observing some less massive machines scattered around the room on different tables and behind secure enclosed cases. Once he was satisfied that the room was indeed at normal condition he exited the room through a door on the opposite side of the room from where he had entered. 

Meanwhile, high above through the skylight two dark figures could be seen. One of the figures cut a hole in the skylight window and with the aid of some remote control system for a pulley they were lowered slowly down and sideways in order to avoid the lasers that had reappeared after the guard had left the room which had caused the security system to reset itself. This figure was dressed in a green and black outfit and had a green tone in their skin pigment. After closer observation it could be concluded that the figure was female and had very well maintained balance as she moved with the aid of a remote control as to work her way over to the security keypad without setting off the alarm and defense systems. After a few minutes she had finally been able to reach the keypad and managed to type in the correct code which she obtained by observing the guard type it in through binoculars on the roof. 

Once the system had been disarmed the other figure, this time a male with blue skin, blue clothes and a scar on his face, descended via rope to the floor which was weight sensitive when the security system is on. The two then searched the lab until the male found the specific device behind one of the secure panels. Using a triangular prism he was able to fool the system's lasers into maintaining the circuit as to not trigger the alarm but created a gap in their network so he could reach into the box and remove the rather small invention in comparison to the other devices. 

"Alright Shego, we got what we came for now let's get out of here." 

"Fine with me Dr. Drakken." All of a sudden the guard from before reentered the room and before he could react to the intruders Shego sprang into action and knocked him unconscious with a quick strike to the head. Then Drakken and Shego made their escape out of the skylight and into the night. Fade Out.

Fade In: Scene, Middleton High School from the outside. The sign in the front of the building reads: "Only A Few Days 'Til Summer Vacation!!!" Inside the scene shows the crowded hallways and then a zoomed in shot by the lockers where we find Kim, Ron and Rufus all by Kim's locker after a long day of classes. All of a sudden Wade pops up on the computer screen in Kim's locker. 

"What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim. 

"Check out this video footage that was taken at a top secret lab last night." The footage plays as Kim and Ron watch. 

"Dr. Drakken and Shego. I might have known." Kim said as she recognized the duo. "Right. And according to the army they stole something." 

"Any word on what it was exactly?" 

"No, but they did send a ride for you so that their head of research and development could talk to you." Kim and Ron then headed to the airport to catch the plane the army had sent. 

"You know KP..." Ron started "I think the army starting to skimp out on the little luxuries of flying." Kim rolled her eyes. "I mean really, there isn't even one window on this whole plane except for the cockpit window." Ron concluded. 

All of a sudden one of the pilots turned their heads and replied, "Sorry about the inconvenience but this lab is top secret and we'd prefer to keep the amount of people who know its location to a minimum." 

"Quite alright, but one too many people know about its location if Dr. Drakken and Shego found their way in." Kim quickly interjected. 

"Quite right Ms. Possible." Ron then pulled out a bag of Nacos for him and Rufus to snack on. 

"Nacos!" Rufus squeaked as he started to chow down his food. 

Later at the lab, Kim, Ron and Rufus met up with Dr. Harry Cane, the army's foremost scientist. "Dr. Cane, what was stolen?" 

"Well Ms. Possible, its an invention we had been developing to manipulate weather conditions." 

"Wait a minute, you created a weather machine?" 

"Why yes, and you are?" 

"Ron Stoppable." 

"Sorry, never heard of you." 

"Yeah, I've got to work on that." 

"Excuse me but why were you creating a weather machine?" Kim asked trying to steer the conversation back on course. 

"Well think of all of the benefits, we could end droughts, stop floods, etc." 

"What would Drakken want with a weather machine." Ron asked. 

"I'm not sure but it can't be good." Kim replied. 

"Well that's not all actually..." 

"Yes Dr. Cane, what else?" 

"Well the weather machine uses a very rare crystal that can project the needed frequency through the vibrations it produces in order for the machine to work just right." 

"And what is so unique about this crystal?" 

"Well there is only one that we know of in existence and that was in the machine when Dr. Drakken stole it. I though I should also point out that the monks who lived near the village that we found it in China said it was a powerful stone that should not have been removed for it is destructive. We of course didn't believe it however I thought you should know." 

"If Dr. Drakken has a weather machine in his possession then it might very well be destructive Dr. Cane."

Elsewhere, in his secret hideout in the Amazon rainforest Dr. Drakken began telling Shego of his plans to take over the world. 

"With this device Shego I will finally defeat Kim Possible once and for all. First I'll cause massive blizzards, hurricanes, tornadoes and floods all over the world and then I'll demand the world surrender to me or face utter decimation at my hands. Finally I'll have revenge against those who teased me and said weather control was impossible and that I was crazy. How they laughed and pointed at me, fourth grade was so cruel." 

Shego hit herself to distract her attention from his boring early childhood story. All of a sudden a voice from a dark corner in the hideout said 

"I'll take that." 

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Drakken yelled as Shego fired up her laser gloves and got into a fighting stance. 

"I said that and I plan to follow through." The figure, a male in his late teens-early twenties (at least in appearance), stepped out from the shadows. He was wearing a mask that extended from his forehead to the tip of his nose completely hiding his eyes. He had on black body armor of the bulletproof rubber variety that showed off his muscles quite well along with black gloves and black boots and a long cape that went his shoulders to his feet, it was black on the outside and a teal-green on the inside. 

"A little late for Halloween, aren't we?" Drakken replied. 

"You should talk, now take off that hideous mask you blue skinned freak." replied the figure. 

Drakken was infuriated, "Shego! Teach this insolent fool a lesson." 

"With pleasure." Shego responded as she leapt into the air as to attack the figure. 

"You're cute but you're not my type." The figure replied and then with as little effort as a wave of his arm Shego flew into a wall and was unconscious due to the hit and he didn't even touch her he only waved his arm. The figure then levitated of the grounded and steadily hovered until he finally decided to fly over to the side of the room where Drakken in a sweat waited. 

"Now I think I'll take that." 

"No, the weather machine is mine! I stole it and its power will be mine to wield." The figure began to laugh at Drakken's last statement. "What's so funny?" Drakken demanded to know. 

"You think the weather machine is what I'm after, hahaha!!! It's the crystal you fool! That is the true power I came for." 

And with that the figure grabbed the machine from Dr. Drakken and began to fly back to the side of the room he appeared from when all of a sudden Drakken asked "Who are you?" 

The figure turned to face him and said "You're in no position to ask me anything but I'm feeling generous today so for future reference you may call me Omega, as in the last letter of the Greek alphabet and as in the end in Greek." The figure snapped his fingers and a bolt of lightning seemed to strike him and then he disappeared just as quickly leaving Dr. Drakken and the unconscious Shego with nothing but empty hands for their work in stealing the device.

To Be Continued... Who is this new and powerful character calling himself Omega? What does he want with the crystal? What will Dr. Drakken and Shego do now that they have been left empty handed? How will Kim and Ron deal with this new threat? The answers to this and more still to come in the following chapters.

So what did you think? Did you like it or was it so, so? Trust me, it will pick up the pace in the next few chapters. It ends up having some K/R romance but only in the end. Please review and tell me, I don't care if it's a flame even as long as you give me an idea of how it's going thus far. Hope to post the next chapter soon!!!


	2. Uncertain Fate

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the property of the Disney Company/Organization as well as all of the characters within the show itself. The song "Call Me, Beep Me" is sung by Christina Millian and owned by either her or the Disney Company/Organization. However characters not involved in the show Kim Possible are the intellectual property of myself. If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer (i.e. spelling) I will correct or amend it as it is brought to my attention. As a little additional note, I could not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible because I'm just too poor and any attempts to sue me would be a waste of time and money on a lawyer since you wouldn't get anything of value.

Author's Note: Yeah, I realize that you probably don't have a good idea of what's going on yet but trust me you will over the course of the story. Also, the pace does get quicker so if you're bored just wait a little while. Oh and I know I have the wrong grammatical spelling of words here and there but my spell check doesn't catch it all the time and neither do I so sorry. Please read and review, I'd love to hear your ideas. Have fun reading and thanks in advance.

Fade In: Scene the Possible house in the evening. We see Kim eating dinner with her family. Jim and Tim are using their spoons to fling peas at each other until Mr. Possible tells them not to launch projectiles in the house again after the last time it happened. Mrs. Possible tells the boys to finish their food all the while Kim tries to ignore them and their immature behavior. All of a sudden a beep is heard. 

"The lab!" Mr. Possible says as he goes for his beeper.

"The hospital!" Mrs. Possible exclaims as she goes for her pager. 

"No, it's the Kimmunicator." Kim says as she grabs it. "What's the sitch Wade?" 

"We got a hit on where Dr. Drakken is hiding out. It seems he's in the Amazon rainforest." 

"Why do evil villains always make their hideouts in isolated areas. For once I'd like to be able to go downtown and knock on their door instead of heading out on an expedition." Kim replied. 

"Want me to set up a ride for the morning?" asked Wade. 

"Please and thank you." Kim said cheerily as she pushed a button on the Kimmunicator to turn it off. She then headed for her room after excusing herself from the table. Kim went over to the phone and called Ron to let him know. 

"Hey Ron, Drakken's in the Amazon rainforest." Ron groaned in the background as the mention of the rainforest gave him a flashback of Camp Wannaweep where he heard constant noises of different insects moving around him and the ones that dropped in on him in cabin 13. 

"Guess Wade's setting up a ride for us huh?" 

"You guessed it so get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us." And with that they hung up the phone. Ron yawned followed by Rufus who scurried to the desk next to Ron's bed, curled up and fell asleep. Ron followed suit and nearly collapsed onto his bed. "Night Rufus." Ron said just as he turned off the light on the desk. He pulled the blanket over himself and feel fast asleep. 

Ron slowly opened his eyes to notice someone standing over him. At first he tried to get up but he couldn't for some reason, then he tried to get Rufus up however Rufus was nowhere to be seen. Ron then heard the person speak to him, "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." It was a female voice. She sounded so caring and her tone was soothing. 

She continued, "I want to show you something. May I?" he nodded his head not knowing why but just as a reaction. She took her hands and cupped both of them softly over his eyes blocking any light and leaving him with just the sight of black emptiness. Slowly the darkness began to break away and light shined through. An almost blinding light that he could not shield his eyes from. Then the woman's voice continued as a narration from the light, "You, you are the chosen one. The one from the past who has come back to us. You will save us all." 

"I don't understand. Save you from what?" Ron asked the voice. 

"You will know when the time is right." All of a sudden different images began to flash in front of his eyes. 

One was an image of him. Another was a picture of another guy with a horseshoe-like image in back of him. 

The next was an image of the two locked in hand to hand combat. Then an image of blood dripping off of the two. 

The voice then said, "The blood between you two is one and the same. You are both part of one yet separate." 

The voice paused and continued, "Good versus Evil, Light versus Dark, Ying and Yang, North and South, East and West, beginning and end." Ron had become utterly confused and disoriented by this long comparison and riddle. 

Another image flashed in front of him with the sight of him standing over the other person's dead lifeless body in a pool of blood. 

In an echo of sound the voice said, "Death is your gift." 

All of a sudden Ron jumped up out of his bed in a cold sweat. He looked around his room to see if the person was still there but he saw no sight of her. He finally noticed Rufus still sleeping on the desk. 

"It must have been a dream... or a nightmare." Ron said to himself just before he got back into bed and tried to fall asleep but couldn't. He was wide awake and the echoing of the voice saying, "Death is your gift" rang out in his head over and over again leaving him to think long and hard as to what it meant.

To Be Continued... Who is this mysterious voice? What does Ron have to do with them? What was that whole dream about? What did she mean when she said "Death is your gift"? How does this relate to the stolen invention and crystal?

Hope this throws some more confusion on the whole story so far, but it will all make sense in the next few chapters as the different events and soon to come meetings between characters intertwine and overlap. I know this was a little short but I thought it got the message across as to what I wanted to convey right now, suspenseful huh? Please review and tell me what you think. I hope to get the next chapter up in a few days.


	3. Past Memory

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the property of the Disney Company/Organization as well as all of the characters within the show itself. The song "Call Me, Beep Me" is sung by Christina Millian and owned by either her or the Disney Company/Organization. However characters not involved in the show Kim Possible are the intellectual property of myself. If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer (i.e. spelling) I will correct or amend it as it is brought to my attention. As a little additional note, I could not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible because I'm just too poor and any attempts to sue me would be a waste of time and money on a lawyer since you wouldn't get anything of value.

Author's Note: Well according to reviews that I've been getting I have found out that this story has been put together in huge paragraphs and should be broken up. I agree entirely since I did do it that way, but when I converted into an html file for uploading I didn't notice that it had not included the separate paragraphs and rather merged them into large ones. I am uploading new chapters one and two that have many smaller paragraphs. I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry and next time when I convert I'll make sure that this doesn't happen again. It's ironic when I think back to all of the stories that I've previously uploaded and this had never happened but since work has piled up in the past few months I haven't really written much so I didn't think about checking this. Thank you so much everyone that reviewed and told me this problem, I'm very grateful. Now with version 2.0 tell me if it's easier to read and tell me what you think (I could really use the ideas). Alright now that I've gotten the I'm sorry and thank you part down on with the story. Oh, and to tell you the truth I wasn't going to upload a new chapter this quickly but I figured I'd do the corrections and this all at once. Have fun reading and tell me what you think. Thanks in advance.

Fade In: Scene, Ron's bedroom as the sun comes up. Ron lays awake as he still tries to figure out what his dream meant. The alarm goes off in his room waking up Rufus. 

Rufus yawns and squeaks "Breakfast yum, yum!" as he pats his belly.

"Alright Rufus let's get some chow before we head off to find Drakken." Ron says to Rufus trying not to let on about something on his mind. They walk or rather Ron walks downstairs and Rufus hitchhikes on his head. Ron gets into the kitchen and looks in the fridge.

"Alright! Pancakes!" Ron yells as he pulls out a container of cold pancake batter and purs it into a pan that he puts on the stove to heat.

"Pancakes!" Rufus squeaks as he gives a thumbs up to Ron and then licks his lips just before he wraps a tiny napkin around his neck.

Ron waits a while and then flips the pancakes over with a spatula one at a time to get the golden brown color and not to burn them. Once he has a stack for him and Rufus he pulls out a fork and knife for himself as well as some syrup for him and Rufus to pour on the pancakes. Rufus basically inhales his while Ron goes with about two at a time shoving them in his mouth. Once they were finished they headed back to Ron's room so he could grab some equipment and dress. Then they headed back downstairs where he said bye to his parents and headed off to Kim's place.

At Kim's house, Kim was heading out the door when she noticed Ron turning the corner.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Gotta go off to save the world!"

"Ok Kimmie, have fun and be careful." Replied Ms. Possible

Then Mr. Possible turned to her and said "Boy, high school has really changed since my time. Globetrotting, fighting evil villains and saving the world." He chuckled a little before returning to his paper and breakfast.

Kim walked up the street to meet up with Ron. "Hey Ron."

"Hey KP."

Kim noticed he was a little less cheery than usual but didn't really think about it too much, she just figured that he was having a bad day or something. "So, only a couple more days of school left, huh?"

"Yeah. Summer vacation ought to be nice. A break from all of that school work and assignments might even give me that extra hour of sleep I long for every day."

"I hear you Ron, I hear you."

They finally get to the airport where they meet up with Fred Drum, an airline pilot that they once helped when his landing gear got stuck before a landing."

"Kim Possible, nice to see you again."

"Hi Mr. Drum, thanks for the lift." Kim replied

"After the way you helped get the landing gear unstuck on that flight last year I consider it an honor."

"No big." Kim then sat down next to Ron in the first class section of the plane. Even midway into the flight she saw Ron looking out the window in a daze. She was a little more worried now, she'd never seen him seem so preoccupied before not to mention the fact that he hadn't even really said a word to her since takeoff. He hadn't even played with Rufus that much. Ron then noticed Kim's reflection in the window looking at him. He slowly turned away from the window as to not catch her by surprise and think that he had seen her.

"So how much longer would you say, KP?"

Kim, snapping out of her own daze, replied "Maybe an hour or so." 

Ron sighed and then tried to go to sleep. He awoke to the sound of Mr. Drum on the cockpit radio saying that they were just above the Amazon rainforest. Then he and Kim put on their parachutes and made their way to the rear of the plane near the cargo doors. Ron made sure Rufus was securely placed in his pocket and the three jumped from the plane.

Once they had safely glided to the ground Kim turned to grab the Kimmunicator. "Alright Wade, we're here. Now point us where to go."

"I see you. Go 20 meters to your left and then make another left for about 45 meters. You should see a cave or a mountain."

"Thanks Wade." She pushed a button to end the transmission and then they began walking in the direction Wade pointed them to go. When they were nearing the spot Wade had suggested the noticed a mountain in front of them.

"This must be it."

"So what now KP?"

"I guess we'll have to climb for it." Kim said as she pulled out her blow dryer that was really a grappling gun. Ron followed suit and the two began climbing. It seemed like they were climbing for hours as they slowly neared the top. Then out of nowhere there was a cave-like opening on one of the plateaus.

"This has to be it Ron. Stay alert." Kim said cautiously

"Right KP." Ron replied as they neared the cave and walked inside slowly. For some reason the cave seemed to be very empty as compared to other Drakken hideouts that they had been in.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"You said it Kim, but do you think it could be a trap?"

"I'm not sure but I think we'll find out very soon." She said as they stumbled onto a room where Drakken and an injured Shego, with a bandaged head, were watching a video. Kim and Ron tried to make out the screen but were unsuccessful.

Kim whispered "I think it's about time we get Drakken." She then stood up from where she and Ron were hiding and defiantly approached Dr. Drakken. "Dr. Drakken, I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you."

Drakken turned around and noticed Kim Possible, "Oh, it's you. If you've come for the weather machine you're too late."

"What? Have you already started your plan to take over the world?"

"No... I mean it's gone as in stolen. Look for yourself." He said as he motioned to the television monitor for Kim to see. She saw the whole chain of events and the weird guy who beat up Shego and grabbed the machine. Ron looked at the monitor and when he saw the masked figure his eyes opened and his jaw dropped.

Kim noticed this and asked, "What's wrong Ron?"

Ron replied, "I know that guy." In a very shocked manner

To Be Continued... How does Ron know this person? Why am I always cutting these chapters off to such a small length? Does the format look better now with more paragraphs spacing it out?

So do you think it is easier to read now? What do you think overall? I'd really love to see your reviews, they helped me last time. Still confused and this hasn't helped yet? Well good, that means I'm doing a good job. Please review and thank you in advance.


	4. Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the property of the Disney Company/Organization as well as all of the characters within the show itself. The song "Call Me, Beep Me" is sung by Christina Millian and owned by either her or the Disney Company/Organization. However characters not involved in the show Kim Possible are the intellectual property of myself. If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer (i.e. spelling) I will correct or amend it as it is brought to my attention. As a little additional note, I could not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible because I'm just too poor and any attempts to sue me would be a waste of time and money on a lawyer since you wouldn't get anything of value.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and I hope they keep coming. Well now that the glitch with the formatting is fixed I'm going to start writing more chapters and stories. I read a review with the idea that the masked guy had to be a GWA wrestler and I must admit that this was a good guess/idea, but I must also concede that I had not thought of this possibility when I started writing. Therefore you can probably tell that this won't be his actual identity, however I decided to incorporate it into this chapter somehow (even though it's only a couple of lines). I love these guesses, they tell me that I'm doing my job at confusing you as long as I can and I intend to keep this up until the very end. So do you have any more guesses as to what is going on or will happen? Alright now that I've dragged this out, on with chapter 4 and please keep these reviews coming they help me to see how I'm doing as well as what you think. Have fun reading and thanks in advance.

Fade In: Scene the cave hideout of Dr. Drakken. We see the opening of the cave which then zooms into the interior where we see the high-tech room, inside are Kim, Ron, Dr. Drakken and Shego. They are hovered around a television monitor where Ron has been staring with a shocked expression for about a minute now. Kim decides to break the silence with another question hoping this will knock Ron out of whatever it is that's distracting him.

"How do you know this guy, Ron?"

"Um…"

"Come on Ron. You can tell me." Kim said with an almost concerned tone.

Ron thought and then flashback of the dream appeared almost as if they were right in front of his eyes. He then immediately thought back to the image of the guy who had the horseshoe-like symbol behind him. "This was the guy, the same guy that I saw last night." Ron said to himself not letting Kim hear. All of a sudden the words "Death is your gift." rang out in his head. With a slight hesitation Ron replied, "N-Never mind… I guess I don't know him after all." He didn't want Kim to worry about him.

"But Ron, you just said you…" Kim was caught off guard by Shego who took advantage of their distraction by getting into striking position. Despite her injuries from earlier she managed to get the jump on Kim, literally. She jumped off one of the lab tables and tackled Kim to the ground.

"Good work Shego." Dr. Drakken said commending Shego on her strategy.

Kim and Shego struggled for a short while until Ron snapped out of his daydream. He noticed Kim struggling to fend off Shego while Drakken just stood there enjoying her plight. Ron quickly looked around the lab until he noticed a silver tray lying on a table with a few chemicals surrounding it in multi-colored beakers. Ron ran to the table picked up the tray and then, as if it were an instinct, he flung the tray right where Shego and Kim were fighting.

"Kim! Duck!" Ron yelled as he tried to warn her about the tray flying towards her.

"Shego!" Dr. Drakken yelled as he tried to give her a heads up as well.

"Wha…?" Shego managed to say before Kim jumped off to the side leaving Shego to take the hit alone. "Ugh." Shego managed to grunt before she fell to the floor.

"Nice job Ron!" Kim yelled across the room, but Drakken used this time to slowly sneak up behind her.

"KP, behind you!" Kim immediately swung around to see Drakken almost on top of her. She immediately jumped into the air and gave him a flying kick to finish Drakken off. Kim and Ron walked towards the exit of the cave just observing what had surpassed.

"One sec. KP." Ron walked over to the VCR and popped out the tape with the footage of that guy.

"Nice work Ron."

"Thanks Kim."

It was a while later when they were on their return trip that Kim tried to re-ask Ron about how he knew who it was on the video that took out Shego and stole the machine that Drakken had taken. "So Ron, do you want to tell me how you know this guy? Is he a GWA wrestler or something?"

Ron shook his head no as she asked her question. "I think I'd remember a GWA wrestler who wore that costume, but I've got to say that the costume he's wearing is way too overdone to be a wrestler's outfit."

"How so?"

"Well first off, a wrestler usually has his chest bare when they're part of the GWA and this guy is practically covered from head to toe in that thing. Second of all, he has body armor and that just isn't something a wrestler would wear." Ron then quickly tried to escape from the conversation Kim had led him into. "Anyway, never mind about what I said before. You're guess is probably just as good as mine on who this guy is."

"Then why did you say back there that you knew..."

Ron cut her off, "I thought it was someone else."

"Alright, no need to bite my head off Ron."

Ron sighed. "Sorry KP, I just didn't sleep well last night that's all."

"It's ok Ron, we all have those days." Kim may have said this to reassure him that she was going to drop the subject but in the back of her mind she had a sinking suspicion that he was hiding something from her and this was reason enough to worry since she had never, in all the time she's known him, hidden something from her. They arrived in Middleton and Ron and Kim went to their respective houses with little dialogue between them, each of them had been too preoccupied with other things on their minds.

Meanwhile, in an eerie cave we find the figure that called himself Omega using some machines surrounding the cave on the crystal that he had pried out of the weather machine he had taken from Drakken and Shego. Without warning the crystal starts to glow from its normal clear form to a pink hue which begins to pulsate around it.

"So, it has begun. Soon the world will know what shear fear and torture is unlike that which the likes of them have ever fathomed on heaven and earth. My destiny is at hand." He said as he lifted the crystal from the table on which it sat, and then he began laughing maniacally with a hint of diabolical madness. "Muahahahahaha!!!"

To Be Continued... What is the figure up to? What could he be talking about? Will Ron ever tell Kim what's bothering him? Will I ever stop asking these questions at the end of my chapters?

Yes I know I haven't updated in a few days but I've been waiting for a new episode and have yet to see one in about three weeks so I just decided to upload. How do you think it's going? Oh no! Another annoying question I've thrown your way, I've got to stop this. Well I hope you liked it and please review, I'd love to hear your reviews and I wouldn't mind hearing some new guesses since they do give me ideas to put in my story now and again. I hope to update soon but until then tell me what you think and thanks in advance.


	5. A Twist

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the property of the Disney Company/Organization as well as all of the characters within the show itself. The song "Call Me, Beep Me" is sung by Christina Millian and owned by either her or the Disney Company/Organization. However characters not involved in the show Kim Possible are the intellectual property of myself. If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer (i.e. spelling) I will correct or amend it as it is brought to my attention. As a little additional note, I could not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible because I'm just too poor and any attempts to sue me would be a waste of time and money on a lawyer since you wouldn't get anything of value.

Author's Note: I've got to start updating more often but I'd really like it to coincide with a new episode but what the hay. So let's see the last time I left off there was some maniacal villainy at hand and Ron had begun to feel the effects of his "dream" working on his mind and indirectly on Kim. Well there are more chapters to come and I'm trying to write them with a little faster pace than what I've been doing. Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed and on with the story.

Fade In: Scene Kim's house. The camera zooms in and we can see Kim looking out her window from her bed towards the stars in the night's sky. A bright glow from the moon illuminates her bed as she thinks to herself, "Ron's never hidden anything from me before. I can't help but wonder why he's decided to start keeping secret's from me. How does that guy from the video come into all of this. Is he someone from Ron's past? I wish I could help him through whatever this is, but how can I help him if he won't tell me what's wrong." All of a sudden a star goes streaking across the sky. "Hmm... maybe I'm just overreacting to this whole thing. I'll sleep on it." Little did Kim know how right she was.

Over at Ron's house, a similar situation was occurring. Ron had been staring out of his window, trying to make heads or tails out of what his dream was about, who this guy was and if he'd have another dream tonight. He walked right over to the window and just thought about the day in simple reflection. He then glanced, slowly turning his head, at the tape on his desk which he had taken from Dr. Drakken's lair. He then thought to himself, "What am I supposed to do? How can I fight something I know nothing about? Why did I lie to Kim? I've never done that before. Oh, I wish I can do what that woman in my dream said I can do and save everyone, especially my friends and family, but then again how can I save anyone if 'Death is my gift'." All of a sudden a star went shooting across the sky just as it had done for Kim. "Better sleep on it or I'll be in worse shape tomorrow than I was today."

Ron lay awake awhile but soon drifted off to sleep with Rufus right next to him. Ron once again had a dream but a little different than the first. He didn't see anything, just the black backing of his eyelids. 

However, he did hear the woman's voice. She began to say, "You are ready. You must be ready. All is nearly aligned." 

Ron then replied, "What am I ready for? How are you so sure? Who are you?" 

Then the voice quickly said, "All will be revealed tomorrow. We know you are afraid, but you are ready and it is destiny that will guide you. Until then, be safe. We know you will save us and the world. Finally, remember that death is you gift." 

All of a sudden Ron woke up in a cold sweat as he had done before. Then a flash appeared in his eyes, it was the guy with the horseshoe symbol behind him. Ron turned to his clock and noticed it was six in the morning but decided not to go to sleep again, just head off to school and hope for the best.

Ron got out of bed and headed for the bathroom where he threw some cold water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was distraught to say the least but very calm for someone with his dilemma. He walked back to his room where he got dressed and started to walk for the door when Rufus suddenly yawned himself awake. Ron walked back and said in a very serious tone which was unusual, "Rufus, buddy. I need you to stay home today. I would feel awful if something happened to you because of me. Understand?"

Rufus shook his head in confusion but seeing Ron's serious demeanor he eventually nodded and went back to sleep. Ron quickly took a piece of paper and scribbled a note onto it. With that put on his desk next to the tape, he walked to school.

Kim got up a little later and went through her normal morning routine but there was one noticeable difference, Ron hadn't shown up to walk with her and that re-kindled her fears but she decided to go to school and see if he had just forgotten. She got to school and looked all over the front school yard for him but he was nowhere to be found. She had become really worried now. 

On the opposite side of the front yard a fog had formed shrouding the appearance of a dark ominous figure. It was a masked ninja, which is kind of unusual even for Middleton. A group of students just stared and screamed a little at this sight. All of a sudden the ninja threw a dagger into the crowd. Boys and girls alike screamed and dodged the flying weapon. When all of a sudden the crowd parted up the middle where the dagger had flown. A boy walked towards this ninja, he was dressed in black just as the ninja was however his black was in the form of a sleeved shirt and black khakis. The shadow on the boy's face was shattered by a single beam of sunlight which had broken through the thick fog. He was blond haired and brown eyed, it was Ron. He raised his left hand as he faced the ninja and showed the dagger which was caught between his index and middle finger. He grabbed the dagger with his right and held its handle firmly. "I believe this belongs to you." Ron managed to say in a deep and serious voice. The figure nodded and took a second dagger from their belt but before they could throw it Ron quickly threw the dagger at the masked ninja's dagger wielding hand. It hit the second dagger dead on and threw it out of their hand and onto the ground. "Turnabout's fair play." Ron said with a hint of sarcasm. The ninja glared at him, but not with hatred, just with curiosity. Both were motionless for a while allowing Kim to find out what all of the screams that she had heard were about. She made her way to the front of the crowd and noticed Ron, he had a look in his eye that she had never seen on him before. It was serious, even somehow mysterious as if ancient. Finally the stalemate was broken with the ninja taking a jumping lunge at Ron.

To Be Continued... Who is this ninja? Will the ninja win or Ron? Why is Kim so worried about Ron lately? Why is Ron distraught over lying to Kim? Why can't he tell her the truth? Is this related to his destiny? All these questions and more to be answered in the following chapters.

Well that's all for this chapter. I'm actually trying to write more chapters as I finish this but I probably won't get far since I'm having a bit of writer's block. How is it going so far? Do you like it? Should I go on? Tell me what you think and what should happen. Please read and review. Hope to update soon. Thanks in advance.


	6. A Warning

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the property of the Disney Company/Organization as well as all of the characters within the show itself. The song "Call Me, Beep Me" is sung by Christina Millian and owned by either her or the Disney Company/Organization. However characters not involved in the show Kim Possible are the intellectual property of myself. If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer (i.e. spelling) I will correct or amend it as it is brought to my attention. As a little additional note, I could not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible because I'm just too poor and any attempts to sue me would be a waste of time and money on a lawyer since you wouldn't get anything of value.

Author's Note: Well I believe that I've thrown so many twists and turns into this story that even I'm confused because I've started to forget a few details from the beginning that I put in as reference points for myself now that I've just about crossed the half-way point (I think anyway). Oh well, I re-read the first couple of chapters that I wrote way back when and have come to the conclusion that I'm going to just write off the top of my head and hope it works out. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed thus far, it has helped me to keep going and I'm very grateful since they have been very positive (other than those which were about the whole first and second chapter formatting fiasco but that was my fault for not checking after I converted the file). Please read and review. Thanks in advance and have fun!!!

Fade In: Scene Middleton High School. The camera zooms in on the front yard where a crowd has formed around an unusual, to say the least, situation. A fog is the background however a beam of light peers through the fog's thick exterior to shine on the face of one Ron Stoppable. When we last left off the mysterious appearance of a ninja and the ensuing chain of events including some rather unexpected daggers flying around and the jumping lunge that the ninja took towards Ron. The ninja flew through the air as if they were a bird, a really swift and cunning bird. However, when the ninja did make their dangerous leap Ron was quick to make a move of his own. He almost unexpectedly sidestepped to his right, letting the ninja come to a very brief landing.

"You have to be quicker than that if you're going to take me on." Ron said with a smirk on his face

The ninja just winced with annoyance at Ron's constant retorts yet he hadn't truly laid a finger on him. The ninja once more nodded and made a more decisive attack on Ron. The ninja walked towards Ron who just stood watching and waiting. Ron then raised his right hand and waved his attacker to come and get him with a short but very effective gesture. The ninja saw red and made their move. Quickly the ninja used their right leg to high kick Ron but to the surprise of everyone, especially Kim, he nonchalantly raised his left arm and blocked the fiery kick. Then an assaulting wave of kicks and punches were launched by the ninja at Ron but he just kept blocking them one right after another. The ninja had become fatigued from attacking with absolutely no success whatsoever but Ron showed little or no hint of being tired since he had not been launching any attacks at all, this would change in a moment though.

When the ninja had finally stopped attacking, Ron took advantage of this momentary lapse and finally said in the ominously serious and deep tone, "My turn." Ron then went from defensive to attack mode. Ron started off with a quick and uncharacteristic back-flip away from the ninja and then jumped mid-air and began a series of unrelenting kicks at the ninja, to the slow naked eye it was as though he was flying through the air and hovering there for a moment but that's impossible... or is it? 

The ninja backed away but Ron followed and began a very similar fighting style to that of many different martial arts but slightly different, at least nothing Kim was familiar with as she tried to process everything that was happening. Her best friend was doing things that she neither knew he had the ability to do nor knew herself and it scared her because this was really not like him and yet somehow it impressed her because it showed a side of Ron that wasn't weak but capable and overwhelming. Ron was winning to say the least and the ninja was in no position to keep up the speedy and dangerous pace.

The ninja decidedly tried to turn the odds in their favor by looking to the defenseless crowd of youths watching this scene. One of the girls, a blond and blue eyed girl, Melody, screamed out as the ninja grabbed her by the hair and held a dagger to her throat.

"Let me go!" she screamed

Ron thought quickly of how to avoid a possibly life threatening situation. He then spoke in a calming tone as to not off set the ninja and prevent a slip of the dagger which might prove fatal. "You heard her. Let her go." Then he defiantly added, "this is between you and me, don't involve these innocent bystanders." The ninja was distracted though by the struggling teen and by a quick scream from the crowd, this was all Ron needed. He took advantage immediately and spun around to kick the dagger out of the ninja's hand. Then the ninja backed away allowing some of the other students to quickly jump in grab Melody, who was in shock, and back away themselves.

"Had enough?" Ron asked but the ninja remained still and silent. Finally the ninja smiled, you might ask how Ron knew this but usually the eyes give it away and since they were masked it was just the eyes that made it noticeable enough. Ron was obviously confused by this, but then out of nowhere the ninja suddenly threw a set of ninja stars at Ron who back-flipped his way around them and with not even one hazardous ninja star touching him. Finally the ninja took out one last ninja star and threw it right at Ron's feet but it landed right in front of him just short of causing damage. Then the ninja disappeared through the fog as quickly and mysteriously as it had appeared. The fog dissipated along with the ninja's disappearing trick. Ron was about to follow when he looked at the star in front of his feet, it had a note attached to it.

The note read:

__

This was a test to show you how capable and talented you are, don't forget that you are the last line of defense in the final fight to save the world. To be clear, you have a destiny that will unfold once more. This series of events has occurred before in the times of the ancient world. The blood within is that of the ancient times and will help bring you closer to achieving a victory bittersweet. You have been chosen to perform a duty above and beyond that of reason. Be careful, for nothing is as it seems and you must be prepared for a sacrifice upon which there is no turning back. The ninja represents obstacles in your path but not the ultimate evil you will encounter and as long as you can defeat these obstacles you will be able to win the good fight. Above all else stay safe and true, my savior, our savior.

-Your Guide (in dreams and in reality)

Ron was understandably disturbed by the note's apocalyptic tone, however he wasn't quite Ron, in the full literal sense as you will soon see. He looked up from the note to observe a crowd around him looking a bit shocked but excited because they seemed to be cheering for his heroic actions. However one pair of eyes caught his attention above the rest. She had emerald eyes and hair as orange as the sun when it sets on a hot day, it was most definitely Kim. The really odd thing was that he didn't recognize her. She gazed at him questioningly but he didn't know why. 

She came up to him, gazing into his eyes and said, "Ron? How? Why? What?..." 

But before she could finish the look in his eyes changed to the less serious and more recognizable Ron whom she knew and cared for deeply, then without warning he managed to say "KP?" and then his eyes rolled up and he passed out falling to the ground with a thud.

"Ron!" she yelled as she went to check if he was injured. She slowly picked his head up and laid it on her lap. She didn't know what was happening nor what had surpassed but she knew it had something to do with the stuff Ron had been hiding from her. Slowly he came to, and the crowd around them was silent as he awoke. Carefully he sat up, unaware of everything that had just happened but slowly he recalled his actions. Then he looked at Melody who seemed to be very grateful for his courageous act of heroism, saving her from an uncertain situation she knelt down and kissed him on the cheek. Ironically, he blushed and Kim, uncharacteristically, was jealous but she didn't know why. Both snapped back to reality as Ron looked at the note in his hand. "What is it, Ron?"

"A warning." He replied

To Be Continued... What was the ninja's importance? Why did the ninja attack Ron from all fronts, smile, give him a note and leave? Who was the ninja? Where did Ron learn those moves? What was that look on his face from? Why didn't he recognize her? What happened to him? Why is Kim jealous? What is Ron's destiny? All these questions and more to be answered in the upcoming chapters.

So what did you think? Any good or just confusing? Well so concludes another chapter of my insanity known as a fan fic. I hope everyone liked it. How am I doing? Please review, it helps me to figure out if I'm doing well or going off track and I love hearing what you guys think. Thanks in advance.


	7. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the property of the Disney Company/Organization as well as all of the characters within the show itself. The song "Call Me, Beep Me" is sung by Christina Millian and owned by either her or the Disney Company/Organization. However characters not involved in the show Kim Possible are the intellectual property of myself. If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer (i.e. spelling) I will correct or amend it as it is brought to my attention. As a little additional note, I could not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible because I'm just too poor and any attempts to sue me would be a waste of time and money on a lawyer since you wouldn't get anything of value.

Author's Note: Well the story is starting to get really intriguing and good according to all of you out there reading, and I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed because they give me insight and motivation to continue this story. I'm glad to see some people have an inkling to what's going on, or part of it (granted that for the most part I'm not even sure what's going on and I'm writing it). Well I'll get on with it and let you read the story. Please read and review, the reviews have been very helpful so far and I hope you all keep them coming. Have fun!!!

Fade In: Scene The eerie cave where we last saw Omega. The cave is dark for the most part and the sounds and shadows of bats can be heard echoing about. All of a sudden a bright light illuminates the cave's cover of darkness which causes a stirring from the bats which hastily fly out in a large, almost connected, chain. The camera zooms in to the area where the light had originated where we see a large machine releasing a steady small beam of light hit the crystal which is lying atop a small pedestal. The character Omega just watches the crystal as it glows ominously casting off the shadows on the machines across the walls. Finally the beam stops firing and Omega observes a large monitor connected to what is obviously a massive computer system. Then a batch of formulas and 3D images pop onto the screen.

"Now that my computer has received the necessary data from the crystal's composition and structure thanks to the analyzing scanner it will only be a matter of time. Who would have thought those fools put a map built right into the crystal itself." He laughs to himself. "No matter, I've waited over several millennia to get my revenge so what's a couple of hours longer." He pulls up a chair and watches the computer begin triangulating a position across a fully detailed 3D image of Earth.

Scene Middleton High School. The sign in front says: "Only two more days until Summer Vacation!!!" The scene quickly fades to a classroom inside where we find Ron sitting and trying to make sense of what had happened that morning. He had taken on a ninja, saved a girl and received a note all before first period yet he couldn't understand why this was all happening. He had chalked it all up to insanity but then his dreams popped back into his head. He recalled the woman telling him everything about how his destiny was about unfold and he would save them all. Then he took out the note that he had retrieved from the ninja star at the end of the battle. It talked about an ultimate sacrifice and an evil that would surface which he'd ultimately have to face. Then the phrase, "Death is your gift" suddenly gave him a cold harsh slap back to reality. He looked up at the board where he saw the teacher putting up an algebraic math problem which just further confused him and most of the other students.

He murmured to himself , "Alright, I know the note says I'm going to take on an evil force but what can be more evil than math." He briefly shivered at the thought of math.

Across the room was a familiar emerald eyed, auburn haired girl who was just as confused but for different reasons. Kim knew Ron was hiding something from her but had hoped it was nothing serious, however after everything that happened that morning she was lost in thought. What was Ron keeping from her? For that matter, why was he keeping anything from her? It just wasn't like their friendship all these years for either of them to keep secrets from each other.

"I know that I haven't always been fully honest with Ron at times but this is much more than a little white lie. I'm worried that Ron's going to get himself hurt if he keeps this to himself." She thought to herself but then thought back to this morning as she saw Ron and the ninja square off. "He really took care of that hooded ninja, but he's never been good with fighting before. I wonder if this all ties into that secret." She kept her train of thought on the subject as she weighed the situation in her mind and then the scene of Melody kissing Ron gave her a cold shot of feelings but she couldn't figure out why. "I know Ron and I are best friends and all but what was with that jealousy back there in front of school. Could I be falling...?" She didn't have time to finish the sentence in her head before the bell rang and it was time for everyone to go to their next class. She watched Ron pick up his bag and head out the door, "Nah" she said to herself and exited the class too.

As she walked through the hall she saw Ron make his way through just a few steps in front of her. Then she turned her attention to everyone else talking and mumbling about that morning's events.

"Did you hear?" asked one of the girls against a locker to a guy next to her

"Yeah, I heard he mopped the floor with a ninja."

"Well I heard he saved someone's life."

"Well I heard he took on a whole squadron of ninjas and stopped an alien attack."

At this point Kim smacked herself in the forehead at all of the rumors and poor students who just made things up at the top of their heads. It was shocking considering the fact that most of the student body had witnessed the whole thing just a short while ago. Fortunately this faulty game of telephone had ended as the next period began. Kim headed off to her next class as Ron had done, but they weren't in the same second period so she just kept thinking to herself as he did in his class. Little did they know what lie ahead for both of them that very same day.

Meanwhile, back in the cave we see Omega patiently awaiting the results of his test. The computer screen was now cutting across North America and had honed in on sections of America and then states and finally a city. The computer dinged and the final result read: Middleton.

"Hmm... Middleton is where the map says I have to go. Too bad it wasn't more specific or I'd know the exact coordinates. Now I have to go through an entire city to find this thing. Oh well, by the looks of it this city is rather small and hence should make the search quick. Now it's all up to the crystal." He grabbed the crystal from it's pedestal, "Show me where." With that a flash of light and a small trail of smoke followed his disappearance from the cave.

To Be Continued... What is Omega searching for? What is Ron's ultimate destiny? Why is Kim so worried? Why is Middleton such a hot spot for activity from deranged villains? All this and more to be answered in the following chapters.

So how did you like it? Have I kept up my story or is it sagging? Please review it'll help me with the next chapter and those still on the way. I hope I'm still doing my job and making it just mysterious enough to confuse everyone. To Unknown, as per your review I can only say yes and no to the fact that there are a lot of bells and whistles but they're meant to be there and as for little structure there's a great deal of complex structure however it's spread out and by the end you'll see that everything ties into the story in some way, shape or form (ironically, three days before your review I made an outline and with the exception of the story being a bit longer than I had thought, everything does get tied in. Oh and the ninja was a figment or representation of obstacles that lie ahead as the note had implied). I look forward to your comments and ideas. Thanks in advance and I hope to update soon.


	8. First Encounter

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the property of the Disney Company/Organization as well as all of the characters within the show itself. The song "Call Me, Beep Me" is sung by Christina Millian and owned by either her or the Disney Company/Organization. However characters not involved in the show Kim Possible are the intellectual property of myself. If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer (i.e. spelling) I will correct or amend it as it is brought to my attention. As a little additional note, I could not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible because I'm just too poor and any attempts to sue me would be a waste of time and money on a lawyer since you wouldn't get anything of value.

Author's Note: Is everyone still confused? Well if you are don't worry about it because in the next few chapters it will start to slowly come together. I would again like to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far for the motivation and comments, they have been very helpful. I would like to say that there are plans in the works for another story soon, unrelated to this one but it will be a Kim Possible fic. Well here it is, the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Have fun!!!

Fade In: Scene The hallways of Middleton High School. They're very empty and quite as the anticipation of the next period's rush in between classes approaches. The camera angle zooms in on the clock high up on the wall above a classroom door. Slowly we see the camera zoom out just enough to see the students watch anxiously from inside their class as freedom from their boredom drew near. The second hand on the clock went tick tock over and over again, it seemed to get slower and almost stop and back up for a moment just as it was about to hit the twelve to start a new hour as well as next period. Finally the second hand clicked right onto the twelve and triggered the bell to ring causing a stampede. As we see the students run out of classes, meet with their friends, go to their lockers and talk about things in general the camera pans over to one locker and waits while a girl begins opening the combination. It's obvious by this point that this is Kim's locker. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere Ron leans against the locker beside hers and looks directly at Kim.

"Hey." Ron said starting a conversation and breaking the awkward silence

"Hey Ron. How was class?" Kim replied making chit-chat or at least attempting to do so

"Boring, but that's normal. And yours?" He said trying to keep the conversation going

"Same, so..." Kim stammered as she was about to ask Ron about, well everything

"Yeah, um I have to run to class but we'll talk at lunch, right?" Ron looked quizzically

"Definitely." Kim said with a smile and Ron took his leave heading to his next class. Kim then grabbed a book and then thought for a second. She tapped on her screen in the locker as she contacted Wade.

Wade's face popped and he said, "Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Can you check something out for me, Wade?" she said with a hint of concern

"Sure. Don't I always?" He said jokingly

"Can you check out if something weird is going on?"

"How weird?" He asked now a little more intrigued

"Anything out of the ordinary. Really out of the ordinary." She said emphasizing it

"Can do but may I ask what you're looking for." He said a bit confused at the request

"I just have a hunch, things aren't adding up and if they are I'm not seeing the full picture. Hmm... oh well, I have to get to class. Keep me updated." With that she clicked off the video screen and Wade disappeared. She then shut her locker and went to class as she said she would.

On the other side of Middleton we find a darkened alley. There are garbage pales strewn across the alley with a dumpster on one side and black garbage bags on the other. The shadow of a cat going through one of the bags can be seen. Without warning, a bolt of light shot through the alley. The cat immediately jumped from it's feeding place and screeched loudly as it ran out of the alley. A figure emerged from the brief but powerful burst of light, it was Omega. He was holding the crystal in his right hand, which was glowing a pink hue once more.

"Hmm... I suspect my appearance will cause a bit of chaos and shock, even though I'd enjoy seeing people run and scream as they flee from me I need to blend in so that my mission can go ahead smoothly with as much speed as possible. Time is of the essence." Omega then waved his arm in front of his face and then body causing his mask and outfit to disappear, in their place was a pair of black sneakers, black khakis and a black long sleeved shirt under a black leather coat. Without the mask his face could be seen, he had short black hair, brown eyes and a sinister but alluring smile. He looked at the crystal and said, "I better keep you close." He looked at the crystal with a deep concentration as if he were trying to look through it, suddenly smoke started to rise off of it. Soon a hole emerged at the tip of it and he pulled out a strand of thin rope which he proceeded to lace through it and tied a knot preventing the string from falling out. He then put it around his neck and tucked it under his coat as he walked out of the dark alley.

Back at Middleton High School, the hallways are once again filled with students who all have one thing on their minds, lunch. The cafeteria is packed with students on line to get their normal afternoon meal. Ron gets on line next to Kim who is in front of him and both grab trays to put their food on. The lunch lady picks up a ladle and pours on a mushy substance that can only be identified as school lunch. Then a drink in a small plastic container is placed on the tray in Ron's hand as was done with Kim's. The two head off to find their normal table and sit down to eat. An awkward silence once again engulfs their close proximity to one another since that morning.

Elsewhere, we see Omega walking along a street somewhere in Middleton. He casually takes out the crystal and begins moving his hand holding the crystal from left to right slowly. As he does this the crystal begins to pulsate more and more, then less and less. He slowly back tracks to the point where it was pulsating most and he walks towards that direction while he places the crystal beneath his coat once more. The angle of the camera slowly turns around from facing Omega to looking at his back and the path in front of him. We can see Middleton High School and the Middleton High School field directly in front of him. The school looks normal but we can see that some construction is taking placed on the field where the bleachers are, obviously they are being renovated from prolonged wear and tear as well as being expanded to make room for more spectators at future games (i.e. football). He makes his way to the school and decides that he'll cut through it rather than walk around. Omega finds a side door and with nothing more than a flick of his wrist blows out the lock on top of the knob, after which he pulls it open and walks inside.

Inside the cafeteria we see students walking around in their normal routine to get lunch and find a table. Back at Kim and Ron's table the two haven't spoken a word nor have they even looked at each other directly with the exception of some glancing. Finally Ron decides to speak to Kim. He begins to say, "Kim, KP." He smiles, "I think I should say something."

"Only if you want to Ron but if it's something you'd rather not I won't be offended." Kim replied giving Ron some reassurance as to him making a choice on his own

"It's not that I have to, but I want to. You see..." Just as he was about to tell her everything the communicator beeped.

"Great timing Wade." Kim said to herself as she turned on her communicator. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Remember what you asked me to look for earlier?" Wade asked jogging Kim's memory

"Yeah, did you find something?" she asked

"Uh huh, and it's definitely out of the ordinary." He replied

"How out of the ordinary?"

"Mobile power source out of the ordinary." He said

"Do you have a location?"

"Yeah but the weird thing is that it's almost on top of you."

Back in the hallway, we see Omega walking through the school nonchalantly as he makes his way stealthily past any type of security, though it's lax at best. He sees a group of students pass him by and go through some double doors up ahead and he decides to follow as it might lead him to a shortcut through the building. He walks through the doors and sees himself standing inside the cafeteria. "Hmm... better make this a quick visit, don't want to be distracted now." He said to himself as he walked through the lunchroom slowly avoiding students running every which way.

Over at Kim and Ron's table we see Kim looking at her Kimmunicator which is blinking with a dot on a map of the room. She's searching for the power source Wade had detected, meanwhile Ron looked on with curiosity when suddenly a feeling came over him. It was sharp and caused his vision for a brief moment to go black and white. Kim noticed this out of the corner of her as she observed him in an effort to restart their conversation.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a concerned tone

"I don't know. I felt something." He replied with a confused expression

"Something like what?"

"A feeling or presence, I guess. Maybe it was nothing." Just as he managed to say that he felt it again. This time much more intense. He looked to the left and right surveying the cafeteria when he noticed someone across the room walking away. A flashback hit him. He remembered his dream and the scene where he saw that guy with a horseshoe symbol behind him. Ron blinked a few times as he squinted in the direction of the figure. It was the same guy and even though this confused him he yelled out, "Hey! You!!!"

Omega heard this and turned in the direction of the yelling and saw Ron looking directly at him. Kim pointed the Kimmunicator at the figure and said, "That's it! That's the power source!" she said with a strong assurance behind it.

Omega squinted at Kim, then to Ron. He didn't know what they wanted and was confused by Ron's comment directed at him to get his attention. Omega then began to reply by saying to Ron, "what do you want?" He then took a good long look at Ron and his eyes widened with him finally saying, "No, it couldn't be... could it?" then a short pause and he yelled with irritation and hatred, "You!!!"

To Be Continued... What is Omega searching for? Did Omega recognize Ron? Why is Kim's Kimmunicator showing Omega as a power source? Does Kim know more than she's letting on? Will she ever find out what's going on? All these questions and more to be answered in the upcoming chapters.

So what did everyone think? Was it good, bad, decent or otherwise? It's starting to pick up speed right about now so please keep reading. As promised, answers will begin to reveal themselves starting with the next chapter and trust me when I say they'll be flying in all the way from left field in large quantities. To Unknown, no I'm not trying to write in a scripted format it's just how I decided to open a scene and write my chapters but thanks for the info anyway (when I do write a script I'll use that format but I'm not much of a script writer just someone who creates fics). I hope everyone is enjoying it and I'd like to once again thank all who have reviewed for their support. Please review. I hope to update soon with the next chapter. Thanks in advance.


	9. Revelations

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the property of the Disney Company/Organization as well as all of the characters within the show itself. The song "Call Me, Beep Me" is sung by Christina Millian and owned by either her or the Disney Company/Organization. However characters not involved in the show Kim Possible are the intellectual property of myself. If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer (i.e. spelling) I will correct or amend it as it is brought to my attention. As a little additional note, I could not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible because I'm just too poor and any attempts to sue me would be a waste of time and money on a lawyer since you wouldn't get anything of value.

Author's Note: Sorry everyone for the long wait between the last update and this one, but there have been circumstances beyond my control at work making it near impossible to continue this story or any others until now. With the combination of extraordinary school work, an internship overseas during the late spring and summer (the only hint I'll give is the word Azkaban J and the fact that Warner Brothers is so cool to let me work on a project for them), as well as some personal issues that needed to be dealt with immediately. I am, however, truly sorry for the long break between the previous chapter and this one, but I'm hoping to continue with the story just in case you're all wondering. Once again, I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed thus far and keep me motivated. I actually took a look at some of the episodes played from this season that I managed to get taped and thought it was funny how the weather machine bit actually happened in an episode, although not like the way I portrayed it in the beginning. Well enough about me and on with the ninth chapter. Have fun and please R/R.

Fade In: Scene, The Middleton High School cafeteria. When last we left off, the figure known as Omega had been searching for something in Middleton using the crystal he had taken from the weather machine Dr. Drakken and Shego had stolen. Ron had been having these weird dreams lately, not to mention some really odd occurrences like the ninja fighting him in front of the school. Then there's Kim, usually she has a firm grip on everything going on but this time is out of the loop. She definitely is worrying about Ron and what she thinks is a secret being kept from her and she's absolutely right. Finally, Omega had just noticed Ron at one end of the cafeteria and recognized something about him, but what? Read on to find out as the story continues.

Without any hesitation or regard to his once very careful movements as to not alert anyone to his presence or powers he levitated. Omega was now a good few inches off the ground and hovered for a brief moment. He then made a hasty gliding movement towards Ron's table and caused many people to point and stare. "So, you're still alive. I thought you died a long time ago. When I'm through with you, you'll wish you were dead." With nothing more than that ominous message Omega reached into his leather coat and reached for something on his belt.

Ron immediately noticed what Omega had gone for and it was a sword. Not any sword Ron had ever laid eyes upon before though. It was very odd in that its blade was black and had a handle made of silver. It was so beautiful yet so very deadly and Ron only had moments to think of a way to escape the blade's descent as Omega quickly swung it at Ron's head. All of a sudden Kim jumped up and grabbed Omega's arm wielding the sword and held on as tightly as she could. The sword missed its mark, barely, and went without more that the sound of gusting air right through the table that Kim and Ron were eating lunch at just moments ago.

"Ron get out of here!" Kim yelled as she tried to hold onto Omega and stop him from hurting or worse killing Ron

Omega just said, "Get off of me you silly girl! You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"A psycho and that's all I need to know." Kim retorted but Omega didn't seem to appreciate being called a psycho and once he had managed to get Kim off he raised his hand effortlessly and threw her aside with a mere sweeping movement of his arm.

"I don't know what it is this week but girls can't seem to stop throwing themselves at me. First that green skinned girl and now you, perhaps I'll deal with you… later. I've got more important matters to attend to, like HIM!!!" Omega pointed to Ron who had just decided to get up from his seat.

"What did I ever do to you?" Ron asked Omega hoping for some answer

"What did you ever do to me? WHAT DID YOU EVER DO TO ME?!!! It's more like what you didn't not do to me, after all you were the one that killed me brother." Omega snarled as he quickly approached a now speechless Ron. Omega just raised his hand and motioned it the same way he had done to Kim and Shego right at Ron but surprisingly nothing happened. "Hmm… I figured just as much. After all, we share the same lineage so you must have the same immunities as me even if they're my powers apparently you don't seemed to be phased by them. I'll just have to deal with you the old fashioned way."

Omega raised his sword and was readying his strike on Ron. Ron looked over to where Kim lay, she was conscious and looking right at him with fear in her eyes at what Omega was about to do but she felt to weak to move. She was sore all over and Ron knew she was in pain because of the move Omega had done to her. He looked backed to Omega who had his sword overhead and moving towards Ron at what seemed like slow motion. All of a sudden, Ron's eyes went from caring and frightened back to serious and almost anciently infused with power, there was even a golden hue surrounding him. As the blade had finally made it's way down to Ron a scream from Kim could be heard full of fright and worry, "Ron!"

The odd thing was the sword stopped. Ron had thrown both of his hands up and cupped the sword on both sides causing it to stop before it made contact. Ron looked up at Omega and stared straight into his eyes. "I know you. I stopped you once what makes you think I won't stop you again Omega, brother." Ron said in an almost too unreal voice to be coming out of his mouth. It was so deep and so old and not like an elderly person but rather mature and serious, which suffice it to say is completely unlike Ron.

"I knew you would remember me sooner or later, Alpha. I was kind of hoping it would be after I killed you but I guess we don't always get what we want. It's a little odd that you're powers have awakened after so long. I wonder… those old fools must have taken it upon themselves to contact you in your dreams. I should have dealt with them a long time ago." Omega spat before backing slightly away from Ron.

"Too bad for you maybe but I'm feeling my powers running through me once more and as you've noticed, you weren't a match for me in the past and you won't be one now. After all, I did stop you then didn't I?" Ron responded

"You managed to only barely beat me then and I've had more time to prepare for your return this time. After all, I came back from the dead well before you."

Ron's head was spinning from this information then again it wasn't just Ron but someone else also inhabiting his mind. A presence that was very powerful but Ron trusted him for some reason and allowed him to continue taking over his body for now.

"You don't remember quite a bit now do you? Ha! They're keeping just as many secrets from you as I did way back when. But enough about the past, let's see how you do in the present." With that Omega pounced at Ron who seemingly effortlessly did a roundhouse kick right at Omega and both made contact causing the other to stumble backwards a little and continue.

Kim had just now managed to get up from where she lay. She was bruised pretty badly and felt sore all over but couldn't feel if she had any broken bones and quickly determined that she didn't which was a heavy relief. Unfortunately her attention was directed towards the fight between Omega and Ron who were holding back at all. For each punch or kick one threw the other had a counter. The stalemate went on for a couple of minutes before Omega and Ron both noticed something, the crowd of students were still there watching on as a fight ensued in their cafeteria. Omega was smiling mischievously while Ron contemplated the situation. If any of them were hurt it would be his fault; he had to lure Omega away. He turned quickly to see Kim staring back at him, he once again didn't quite know who she was for some reason but then something happened in his mind.

Inside Ron's mind two identities were struggling for control. One is the Ron we all know as the Bueno Nacho loving, slightly clumsy, loveable and caring guy who is also sidekick to Kim Possible. The other is a man who looks just like Ron but has a much more serious demeanor. He seems much more mature and concentrated, almost like Ron with a huge shot of courage and knowledge combined with age. Ron and this other character have been talking within the corridors of Ron's mind throughout this battle.

"So you're telling me that you were reincarnated in me?" Ron asked

"Yes, as to the why or how I'm not sure but it has something to do with your lineage. I believe we might be related in some way." The mysterious character replied

"Then who are... or were you?" Ron said with more confusion setting in

"I was a powerful ruler in the times of old. You could say I was a Pharaoh long ago. I had realized that my brother, Omega, was plotting his revenge for me after I had inherited the throne by my birthright since I was firstborn. He resented me for it and vowed that he would one day rule the world and finish me off. I had somehow figured out his plan and stopped his revenge by killing him before his plot could be completed. I knew that he would one day find a way back so I instructed my council who ad mystical powers, as did we all in the days of old, to preserve me and awaken me when he returned to pose a threat to the world. Unfortunately he seems to have chosen now to come back and continue his revenge, you happen to be the vessel within which I've been resurrected. I'm sorry but now both our fates and destinies have been intertwined."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you trying to tell me that you're some spirit that has taken over my body and now I'm in mortal danger because of some chance reawakening?" Ron managed to say as he tried to comprehend everything

"Essentially yes. I'm truly sorry that you must share my burden young one but we have little choice right now. Hmm…"

"What?" Ron asked as the figure thought to himself

"There is a girl who keeps looking at us."

"Really? Who?"

"I'm not sure but she has green eyes and auburn hair. I think I may have seen her before when that ninja attacked earlier but only for a moment before you took over again." The figure replied

"Oh, that's just Kim. Wait a second that's Kim!" Ron yelled

"So? Should I know something about her?"

"Well yeah. She's my best friend and kind of a hero, we try to stop the wacko bad guys." Ron said nonchalantly

"Maybe she can help."

"How?"

"Well we need to get these innocent bystanders out of the way before they're hurt. You say her name's Kim?" he asked Ron

"Yeah. Wait a second. What can I call you?"

"I have many names, Pharaoh, Alpha, but my friends call me Marion." Marion replied

"Alright. You've earned my trust. Let's stop this psycho, Omega." Ron said

"Gladly." Was all that Marion answered with before the conversation ended and though it seemed like it took a while was mere moments as the scene around Ron and Omega hadn't changed.

"Kim!" Marion called out. "Get everyone away from here now!" he managed to yell as he caught Omega's attention by giving him a low sweeping kick to knock him off balance

Omega responded by resuming their series of punches and kicks. Most people and the crowd didn't need a second warning as they made their way out of the cafeteria and away from the fight. Kim was getting the last few students rounded up who didn't go out after the first group. All the while keeping an eye on Ron and making sure he didn't get distracted or start losing at which point she knew she'd jump in and try her luck again but her bruises were enough to tell her not to try again unless she had to.

"Is that the best you've got to throw at me?" Marion said

"Hmm… now that you mention it, no I can do better." Omega looked to the side quickly to notice Kim watching and quickly waved his arm to force her to fly to him. Once he had her firmly in his grip, he began to strangle her neck by applying pressure with one of his arms and using the other to squeeze her stomach forcing the air left in her out. Kim's bright green eyes were widening with looks of pain and she felt like she was about to pass out.

Ron was seeing the whole thing from Marion's point of view and he quickly told Marion to do something and save Kim. Marion said to Omega, "Let her go! This is still between you and me, not her."

"Oh but it is, you see that look in your eyes tells me she means something to you and that's reason enough for me to kill her." Omega said as he mercilessly continued assaulting Kim

Marion looked around and waved his arm at Omega. "Don't you realize that we're both immune to that power being used on us. Perhaps you don't remember more than I thought." Omega smirked

"You weren't my direct target." Marion smiled as a table from out of no where slammed into Omega's back causing him to release Kim. Marion jumped forward and grabbed her. She was gasping for air and was red in the face from her near strangulation.

"We need to get her out of here!" Ron told Marion who seemed to nod in agreement and they grabbed Kim and quickly made their escape while Omega recovered.

"We shall meet again! And next time I shall be victorious brother!"

To Be Continued… What is Omega trying to accomplish? Are Marion's objectives truly good? Will Kim be alright? For that matter, will Ron be alright? Answers to these and many more questions will be revealed in the next few chapters.

So how'd you like chapter 9? Good so far or is it getting a little too odd for your tastes. I'm not sure what you guys might think so tell me because I need to know. Once again I apologize for the long wait between the last chapter and this one but it will not happen again. Please R/R and thanks in advance.


	10. Bittersweet Ending

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the property of the Disney Company/Organization as well as all of the characters within the show itself. The song "Call Me, Beep Me" is sung by Christina Millian and owned by either her or the Disney Company/Organization. However characters not involved in the show Kim Possible are the intellectual property of myself. If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer (i.e. spelling) I will correct or amend it as it is brought to my attention. As a little additional note, I could not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible because I'm just too poor and any attempts to sue me would be a waste of time and money on a lawyer since you wouldn't get anything of value.

Author's Note: Hello to everyone out there, thanks for all of the reviews. I have made a decision to conclude the story with this chapter and there will be a choice for the readers and reviewers later on, at the end of the chapter. I have made this decision for multiple reasons including the fact that it will have been one year since I started this story and it only seems right to end it now and the fact that it has gone on (time-wise) longer than I had originally hoped. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far because it is all of you who have kept me going. Well I think it's that time again where I get on with the story so here it is, the tenth and final chapter of By Any Means Possible to Stop the Unstoppable. As a side note, Mewberries was right about me watching Yu-Gi-Oh! which is where I got a couple of the ideas from but rest assured because I kept a lot of information in the story unique and unrelated so if you like Yu-Gi-Oh! you'll be very happy with this chapter and if you don't like Yu-Gi-Oh! you'll still be happy with it. I hope you all like it and please review. Enjoy!

Fade In: Scene, The Possible house only a short while after the fiasco at Middleton High School. As the camera zooms in on the house we come to see one of the windows leading into the living room where Kim is being treated for her bruises and other injuries by, as Ron would say, Mrs. Dr. Possible. The Possible family is standing around Kim as they watch her being cared for, while Ron appears to be on the opposite side of the room on a chair. As the camera once more zooms in on Ron, the look on his face might be considered one of distraction or daydreaming to a normal observer. However, Ron is neither distracted nor daydreaming as the view zooms in even more on him we once again enter his mind.

"So we have to stop Omega from doing whatever he's doing?" Ron asked still obviously dealing with too much information to make sense of it all

"Right." Marion answered point blank

"Okay… Question: What is he planning to do?" Ron questioned Marion

"Unfortunately, I do not know. If only we had a clue…" Marion was about to continue but Ron cut him off

"Wait a second, I remember something. Before Omega came into the cafeteria, I remember that Kim was searching for something but I wasn't sure what. All I know is that when she pointed the Kimmunicator at Omega it went off." Ron said quite pleased that he remembered that miniscule detail

"Now I have a few questions. What's a Kimmunicator?" Marion asked very confused

"Um… Not quite sure how to describe it. It's this handheld computer that Wade sent to Kim…" Marion cut Ron off this time

"New question, what's a computer? Actually, who is Wade as well?" Marion asked

"Wade is a super-genius who helps Kim and me out. As for what a computer is… it might take too long to explain. For a former pharaoh though I'm kind of shocked, I mean you've never played a video game before?" Marion just raised his eyebrow at Ron

"Perhaps we should take a look at what Kim was trying to find when Omega came into the cafeteria." Marion suggested

"I'm on it." Ron said and with that the scene went back to the Possible family residence's living room. Ron got up from his chair, not quite realizing that Jim and Tim were watching him for a good five minutes already and that Kim had been watching him even longer. Once Ron had risen though, Kim had averted her gaze to her mother who was still bandaged her arm which had been bruised rather badly when she was thrown across the room. Jim and Tim on the other hand went up to their room. Ron walked over to Kim who had been on the couch.

Kim was becoming more and more worried about Ron throughout the course of the day but battling that freak was a definite new shock and worry to her. She never knew Ron could fight like that and highly doubted he could have dealt with that guy, if he was even a guy or something else, on his own but she had a feeling that it was something to do with the secret he had been keeping from her. Something else was bothering her too; she realized it now that she was becoming fixated on Ron. Even as he walked over to her she seemed to feel her cheeks burning the way they did when she blushed. She didn't know why, maybe it was because he saved her today from possibly being killed by that psycho, or maybe she was feeling something else. Ron interrupted her thoughts though.

"Kim, mind if I ask you something?" Ron asked hoping she would be able to help him and Marion

"Uh, sure Ron. After all, you did save my life today." Kim replied

"Kim, um… that is to say, what were you looking for on the Kimmunicator earlier?" Ron asked

"Oh…" She seemed disappointed and a little taken back by the question. "Wade said he had located a mobile power source and that guy seemed to be it or carrying it or something."

The scene quickly changed to Ron's mind again where Ron and Marion began discussing what this new information might mean.

"Obviously Omega was the power source, I mean come on didn't you see how tough he was?" Ron said certain that he was right

"No, that doesn't sound right. If it were just Omega and his power then you and I would have been detected too. After all, we do share some of the same powers." Marion said making Ron remember that trick with the table Marion had levitated and sent into Omega

"Well, now what? I don't think we know anymore now then we did before." Ron said almost depressed that he wasn't anymore helpful

"Perhaps not, I remember something." Marion said trying very hard to remember what it was. "A long time ago there used to be a crystal with very powerful properties, but very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"The weather machine…" Ron mumbled

"The what?" Marion asked not quite hearing Ron

"Kim and I were on a mission recently that involved a weather machine and it used a crystal that the scientists said was very unique and according to some very dangerous." Ron said trying to piece all of his memory of the mission together

"That must be it. The crystal had one very destructive power. It was able to tear open a dimensional rift between this reality and one of catastrophic and nightmarish proportions. You could say it was the equivalent of a hell-like world." Marion said with the utmost seriousness

"But…" Ron said on instinct

"But what young one?"

"There's obviously a catch, right? After all, if Omega has this crystal wouldn't he have opened the rift already?" Ron said somehow too sure that he was right

"Hmm… You're very perceptive. Yes, there's a catch. The rift changes position every so often randomizing its location. If Omega is here then the location to open the rift must be here as well; there is no coincidence between his appearance here with the crystal and my resurrection in you." Marion said

"We need to find it before him, the location of the rift that is. How though?" Ron asked a little unnerved by this information

"We can sense him, without the crystal and without Omega we can only search for him and hope we find him before it's too late. If you remember, we were able to hone in on him in the cafeteria based on a feeling. Now we have to do this once again to find him." Ron nodded at what Marion had told him and the scene once again zoomed out to the Possible family's living room

Kim was once again staring at Ron who seemed, to her, to have zoned out after she answered his question. When he came back out of his conversation with Marion he noticed her looking at him.

"Um, Kim. I need to go. I have to do something." Ron spoke in such a way that was freaking her out. He was so serious and yet this time she could tell it was Ron that was looking into her eyes. He wasn't telling her what he was about to do but she knew it was dangerous or otherwise she'd know already what it was.

"Ron, don't go." Kim said her voice already slightly trembling as she grabbed his arm. "Tell me what you're going to do, maybe I can help."

"Not this time Kim… Sorry but it's something I've got to do alone." Ron said as he carefully removed her arm and walked to the door. He left quietly allowing Kim to think quickly.

"He's going to do something dangerous. But what?" Kim thought to herself, but then it hit her. "He's going after that psycho!" She yelled out loud as she raced her hand towards her Kimmunicator on the coffee table. She hit the button that made Wade appear.

"Hey Kim, what can I help you with…" He trailed off seeing the worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me Wade, have you been keeping a lock on that mobile power source?" Kim asked a little too frantically

"Of course, it seems to still be at Middleton High School. Why?" He asked still concerned about Kim

"I'll tell you later." As she hit the button and ran out the door heading for Middleton High School.

Meanwhile, Omega had been searching diligently for the rift opening throughout the school and came up with nothing. He was getting frustrated between not finding the opening and not beating his brother he was suffice it to say not having a good day.

"I know it's around here somewhere but where." Omega said aloud to no one in particular He had just come across a window looking out at the Middleton High School field when the crystal began to pulsate so fast to the naked eye it would look like it was just illuminated not pulsating. A beam of light had shot out right towards the top of one of the scaffoldings on top of the field, which was under construction. "Ah, there it is." A malicious smile had formed on his face and then he crashed through the window and started to hover towards the beam of light.

Kim had beaten Ron to the school apparently, which caused her great relief until she heard a crash through one of the windows and saw Omega hovering towards some beam of light. She reached into her backpack and grabbed her blow dryer grappling hook gun. She fired it and found it had done the job of wrapping around Omega. Unfortunately, Omega had other plans and they didn't seem to involve Kim. He merely looked down to the rope that now encircled him and traced it to the grappling hook gun in Kim's hands. A smile reappeared on his face as an idea came to mind. He quickly moved higher floating to a point where Kim was now being dragged off the ground and flying with him into the sky high above the field.

He then said to her, "Time to let go." And with little more than a closing of his eyes he sent a jolt of electricity through the rope and right at Kim's hands. She felt the electricity running through her and in mere seconds was forced to let go. She closed her eyes as she raced back towards the field and made a loud thud as she crashed, after that all went blank. She was unconscious. Omega let the remainder of the rope fall off of him now that it was fried from the electricity. He then resumed his course to the beacon of light atop the scaffolding from the crystal.

He landed on the scaffolding and with a maniacal laugh that could frighten the dead he said, "The time is now! There will be no more hesitation, there will be no more interruptions, and most of all there will be no more earth. Let the fear I know be brought to the mortals who inhabit this world!" He took his sword out of his belt and raised it over his hand. He made a quick gash along his hand caused blood to start trickling down his hand, which he maneuvered over the crystal that he was levitating in front of him. The crystal's light turned from bright pink to dark red once the blood from Omega's hand was soaking it. It felt like an earthquake as the crystal vibrated more and more and finally shattered with a miraculous explosion of light.

At that very moment, Ron had arrived on the field. He saw Omega immediately and levitated to meet him. He saw the rift forming where the crystal had been destroyed slowly but surely. Omega used this opportunity to launch an attack on Ron but a quick glow of golden light told Omega immediately that his brother Marion had taken over and easily deflected the attack.

"You're too late brother, soon this world will know what a true nightmare is and there's nothing you can do about it." Omega laughed and then continued with the fight

It was a grueling battle between the two and after many attacks and blocks Omega seemed to have the advantage. Finally, after a devastating roundhouse kick Omega sent Marion flying across the field. Omega reached for his sword and held it above his head, he then flew towards Marion. "It's time to end this game." And with that he swung the sword right at Ron's body.

"Ron!" The now conscious Kim screamed as she watched the sword fall swiftly towards Ron

Almost as if Ron had reacted to this, he swung his foot up kicking the sword out of Omega's hands and high into the air. Taking the advantage of Omega being knocked off balance, Marion grabbed the sword that was falling back to the ground and thrust it straight into Omega's chest.

Omega looked momentarily shocked and then turned to Marion and began to laugh. "Thank you."

"For what?" Marion asked confused by Omega's reaction

"For falling into my trap. Haven't you realized that I've manipulated you this whole time? Of course you wouldn't, you were never that quick before so I shouldn't have expected you to have done anything else this time." Omega noticed Marion's confusion and laughed but continued. "Only my living blood running through me could have sealed that rift and now with my death nothing will. Oh, and by the way you saved me from having to live in that hell. Goodbye you fool!" With that Omega rolled up his eyes and fell backwards onto the field with his lifeless body still impaled by his own sword.

Ron once again took control and raced over to Kim who was in obvious pain as she was nursing her arm which seemed to have twisted and broke upon her crashing onto the field. He glanced at the rift and noticed that it had grown considerably since he looked last. Not only that but he was starting to see things or creatures make their way towards this dimensions end of the rift. The sight of them gave him a feeling of pure terror as a chill went up his spine. He reached Kim and gave her a huge hug, trying as best he could not to risk further injury to her broken arm. She looked at him with eyes, not in pain, but another emotion he didn't understand until she made a quick movement towards his lips with hers. He then knew the emotion as they shared a passionate kiss it was love. The kind that was so overpowering that it eluded reason and logic it existed though for no other reason then to exist.

"Ron…" Kim started. "I love you." She waited for a response but when none came she lowered her head only to have it raised again when this time he kissed her. It was a long intimate kiss.

Finally, when they were gasping for air Ron managed to say, "I love you too KP."

Both had their attention drawn by the rift, which was now even bigger and starting to engulf Middleton. Ron was immediately immersed with memories of experiences he had recently had to deal with. The fact that Omega said only his blood would seal the rift, the fact that they were brothers somehow, and most of all the dream where the woman said, "Death is your gift" rang out in his head. His eyes widened with a realization about what he had to do now. He turned to Kim and then back to the rift. She knew that look could only mean one thing and then grabbed him as tightly as she could.

__

"Oh yeah! I'm your basic average girl and I'm here to save your world." 

"I've got to go Kim." Ron said to a nearly crying Kim

__

"You can't stop me cause I'm Kim Poss-ible."

"No, I won't let you!" Kim screamed but it was no use.

"We don't have a choice, I don't have a choice. Never forget me." With that he leaned in and kissed her. He then hovered for a moment and started flying towards the rift.

__

" There is nothing I can't do, just know that I'm on my way."

Once he landed on the scaffolding where the rift was forming he looked at Kim and said unaware she was saying the same thing, "I will always love you."

__

"Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble if you just call my name, Kim Possible."

Ron jumped into the rift causing a large lightning-like strike to hit the rift. The rift closed itself and Ron's body merely dropped onto the bleachers. A completely destroyed Kim ran to him and cried hugging his lifeless body.

Many people saw Ron's act of heroism from their homes and because a news crew managed to get everything on tape since they found a spot near the High School field and shot the whole thing which they aired through the night repeatedly. No one from Middleton High went to school the next day since it was the last day before summer break and they had all gone to Ron's funeral. Ron's parents were completely distraught but Kim was right there with them still crying over the death of Ron. Everyone was crying, even Bonnie who didn't even like him cried. At the end of the funeral most people gave their condolences and left except for Ron's parents and Kim. After a while, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable went home to sulk leaving Kim alone at Ron's tombstone.

"I'll never forget you Ron. I'll always love you." With that she laid a lone rose on top of his tombstone and slowly walked home.

The camera follows her for a while but pans back to the tombstone and now we can make out the words adorning it.

"Here lies Ron Stoppable. Beloved son. Best Friend. He saved the World"

The End…

Yes, I know I killed Ron off and did the unspeakable but this is where you the reader come in. Now this story is over however if you guys really want a sequel send me some reviews. I'd really like to hear what you thought about my story and how it went. Once again I'd like to thank all that reviewed and say in advance thank you to those who will review. Remember it's now up to you and if I get enough reviews I'll make a sequel (and yes Ron may come back one way or another in it but no promises). So for now I bid you all ado as this story ends and be on the look out for future works by me. Hope everyone enjoyed and goodbye for now.


End file.
